If Only
by DevilsEpicurean
Summary: What happens when the DBZ gang is trapped in another world?
1. Prologue

There was an eerie silence in the air while Gohan stood outside of his house waiting for his new sibling to be born. There were no birds chirping anymore, the wind seemed stop dead; even the sounds of screaming from the pain of childbirth had subsided. 

Ox King stepped out of the house wiped his forehead and walked over to Gohan who was now sitting under a tree. 

"How's mom Grandpa?" Gohan asked with a little worry in his voice. 

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me anything!" 

The Ox King looked around and listened for something, anything and heard nothing. "Man, it's quiet. It was a storm on the way. The wind was blowing so hard a few minutes ago." 

"I know weird." Gohan said looking into the sky. As he looked around he saw a swirl of dark purple and black clouds come in there direction. He could see lightning striking the ground but he still heard nothing. It seemed like everything the cloud passed over would freeze as if time had stopped. It was enveloping the sky and coming their way quickly. 

"What is that?!" the Ox King said finally seeing the cloud. They both began to back up as the cloud got closer. Gohan ran to his grandfather but before he could reach him… it was too late. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Something New

"Man, where am I?" Goku said waking up and looking around. "This can't be the Grand Kai's..."he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he felt something move next to him. 

He slowly looked down hoping that it wasn't something unpleasant lying next to him. He was startled to see it was a woman but not his wife. She turned over on to her back so her face was fully visible. Goku closely examined her face to see if he knew her from anywhere. 

She startled him as she moved her hand to brush a stray strand of her wavy auburn hair out of her face. She began to clinch her teeth and tighten her eyes as if she was in pain. Goku watched with both worry and concern. He didn't know her but he didn't want her to be hurt either. 

All of a sudden her eyes flew open. Goku screamed and fell out the bed. The woman looked over in his direction wondering what just hit the floor but also wondering where she was. Goku quickly jumped to his feet trying to save himself some embarrassment. The woman and Goku screamed in unison. 

"Who the hell are you!" she said standing up on the bed, posed and ready to fight. 

"That's what I want to know. I mean, I know who I am I just don't know who you are. Who are you?" Goku said nervously.

"Are you one of my father's enemies? You didn't touch me did you? I swear to you I will kill you with my bare hands!" She exclaimed walking toward him. 

"No no no, I didn't touch you I swear!" Goku said holding his hands out trying to keep her at bay. "Please, I don't know what's going on but if you'd calm down maybe we can find out." 

" Fine." the woman said finally putting her guard down but still ready to fight at any time. "My name is Geneavivea. My father is the only one who calls me that though. Ever one else calls me Geneaviv or Gen. And you are?" 

Goku sighed with relief, "My name is Goku." Just then there was a knock on the door. They both glared at the door as if it was haunted or something. 

"Is everything ok?" the voice of a little girl said. They looked at each other wondering what they should do.

----------------------------------------------------------

(I'm alive. I guess that cloud was...) Gohan quickly sat up in his bed, only it wasn't his bed or his room. He was _different_. He went from being a 11 year old to a 17 year old in a matter of seconds. Or was it seconds? Had he been taken to the future by the cloud. Was he knocked out and dreaming? All of a sudden his door swung open. 

"Hey, Gohan! I think something is wrong with mom." Gohan started at the little boy who was a mirror image of his father. 

" You're..."

"Goten. Remember me stupid?! Your little brother! Now c'mon we got to see what's goin' on." he said and ran off. (Oh man that's the baby mom was having when...) 

"Mom!" Gohan said running after Goten

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

"C'mon you guys open the door." the little girl said fumbling with the knob. "I'll get Gohan to kick the door in! C'mon!" 

"Gohan!?" Goku said surprised but relieved. 

"You know him?" Geneaviv asked hoping that this person was an ally. 

"Yeah he's my son," he walked over to the door "Ok I'm coming." He unlocked the door and opened it. He looked down to see a little girl in tears holding a teddy bear as if it was her only friend. She ran and grabbed his leg. 

"Don't do that to me! I was worried about you guys! I heard screaming and yelling and..." 

"Shhh, it's ok now." Goku said kneeling down and wiping her tears away. She looked up at him with her bright, tearful gray eyes and smiled. When Gohan got to the door, he saw his father comforting the little redhead girl. He was shocked that he was there. His father had been dead last time he checked. 

"Dad!?" 

" Gohan!" 

"Where's mom?" Gohan asked looking for the mother that Goten said may be in harm. Just then Goten got to the door. 

"Mommy!" he yelled happily then ran and grabbed Geneaviv. Goku and Gohan looked over at the two now even more confused. Geneaviv looked down at the child with her eyes as wide as they could possibly go. She examined the child holding on to her as if she was going to run away then she looked up at the two men who looked up at her with the same look on their face. She bent down to the child's level. He looked at her with his bright eyes, smiling. 

"Did you call me your mother?" she asked him with one eyebrow raised. 

"Stop kidding around mom. Me, Gohan and Anana were really worried!" 

"Who's Ana..." She stopped in mid-sentence answering her own question by looking at the little girl still holding on to Goku. She stood up to look around. She recognized or remembered absolutely nothing in the room. Items nor people. She went to look out of the window trying to see if she could tell what planet they were on at least. 

"What planet is this?" she said looking back at the guys. 

"Earth I hope." Goku said standing back up. 

"Try to call somebody Dad." Gohan said looking at the phone. 

"Yeah, good idea! Somebody has to know what going on." 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

_"Hello?"_

"Bulma is that you?" 

__

"Goku?! Goku is that really you?!"Bulma said surprised to hear her old friends voice. 

"Yeah it's really me. Listen is everything over there ok?" Goku asked with a little worry in her voice_._

__

"Man, you're the third person to call and ask that. First it was Kuririn then Yamucha. What's going on over there?" 

"It's hard to explain right now. I'll call you back ok. Bye." He hung up the phone and stood there for a second. He picked the phone back up and dialed Kuririn's number. 

__

"Hello, Kame House." 

"Kuririn it's Goku." 

__

"Goku! Man, what is going on around here?!" 

"I'm not quite sure. What's happening over there?" Goku said trying to hear passed the woman screaming in the background. 

__

"Somehow, I'm married to Android 18; and we've got a kid." 

"What?!?! Kuririn are you serious?!?!" Goku's family looked at him worried something was wrong. 

__

"Yeah man. And she's not too happy about...WHOA!" Goku hears something break in the background. 

"Kuririn!!" 

__

"I'm sorry. Kuririn can't come to the phone right now! Call back later!" Android 18 said in an evil voice and hung up the phone. 

"Is there something wrong with Kuririn dad?" Gohan asked worriedly. 

"Nope, he'll be fine." Goku said smiling remembering what it was like with 

Chi-Chi. (Oh man I forgot about Chi-Chi!) "Where's Chi-Chi?" Goku said looking around. "Who?" Anana asked raising her eyebrow. There was no doubt that she was Geneaviv's daughter. Her little expressions proved that. Just then the phone rang. Geneaviv and Gohan finally notice that they were being watched. "I'll get it!" Goten said running to the phone. 

"Hello? Yeah. Hold on. Mommy, Yamucha wants to talk to you." Goten said holding his hand over the mouth piece. 

"Who?" Geneaviv said with no clue of who he was talking about. 

"Give me the phone Goten" Goku said holding his hand out. 

"Here Yamucha, my dad wants to talk to you." Goten said handing his dad the phone. 

"Hey Yamucha, what's up?" 

__

"That's what I want to know!! Not that I'm not happy, but what are you doing alive!!? And why I'm I married to Bulma's twin and have two kids!!? And where is my house?!!" 

"Yamucha calm down. We're going to go to Piccolo's place and figure this all out. Dende must know something." 

__

"Yeah! I didn't even think about that. I'm coming to. I'll meet you guys there. Hopefully it's in the same place. Gotta go. Bye." Yamucha said hanging up the phone. 

Goku hung up and looked at his family. They were all sitting on the couch looking at him waiting for him to say something. He looked at Geneaviv closely now. This was the first time he really looked her over and he noticed how beautiful she really was. 

Her eyes were nicely shaped and blue-gray in color; her hair was dark auburn, long and wavy. Her waves were a little more tight than Anana's. Her lips were full and glossy and her body was amazing. She had a voluptuous hour-glass figure accompanied by a robust chest and nice round behind. Everyone looked at him strange as he stared at Gen so hard he could have set her clothes on fire. 

Then out of nowhere the sound of a stomach growling broke the silence. "Heh. You wouldn't know how to cook, would you Gen?" Goku said smiling. 

Geneaviv sighed. "Let me go get dressed." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Reunion

Geneaviv went to get dressed. She opened her closet to see a multitude of revealing clothing. She didn't know where to start. She had never been able to wear such things in front of her father. 

(What happened to my father?)

She realized that she was alone except for the people waiting for her in the living room. 

(All my friends, my father, grandfather. I've never been away from them like this). 

She wanted to cry. (I wonder if they even know my father. I think he came to earth before. Surely they must know him.) She quickly got dressed and went into the living room. 

"Tell me? Have any of you heard the name Freiza?" Goku and Gohan looked at her surprised. 

"Yeah, dad fought him a long time ago. Almost killed him too." Gohan said forgetting she wasn't there. 

"But when he came to Earth he was killed by Trunks." He said proudly. Her heart sank. 

"What?!!" They looked at her and wondering why she was so upset. 

"Why Gen?" Goku asked hoping there wasn't something wrong. 

"Is this Trunks person still on earth?" she asked them with looking toward the ground trying to hold back her tears. 

"Yeah." Goten said happy to acknowledge his friend. 

"Good. I shall find this Trunks and rip him to pieces!" Geneaviv said fiercely. Everyone's eyes grew big and mouths dropped. 

"Bu…But… he… he's only 8!" Gohan said with his voice crackly in surprise at the violent outburst. 

"That's impossible! An 8 year old could never defeat him! Stop toying with me!" she screamed. Her anger was visible to everyone. 

"The Trunks that killed Frieza was from the future." Gohan said cautiously hoping that would calm her down some. Gen sighed heavy and shook her head. Goku could see the pain in her face. 

"Gen, why did you want to know?" he asked in a concerned voice. 

"Frieza is my father." she replied quietly but loud enough to be heard. Goku and Gohan nearly jumped out of their seats. 

"You're joking right?" Goku asked in disbelief. There was no possible way Frieza could have a daughter so beautiful. 

"Not biologically but he has been the only father I've known. He had me since birth." she said barely hold her tears back. They all looked at her quietly. The two children went over to comfort their mother. Goku and Gohan felt worse. They felt like it was their fault that she was almost in tears. 

"Well then. I might as well start cooking. I don't want you guys to starve." Gen said flashing a smile to the two men still sitting on the couch. They could still see the pain in her eyes but smiled back at her. She patted the two kids on the head. "You guys all go get dressed now." she said as she walked it the kitchen. They all got up and went to get ready to start the day. Again. 

(Rest in peace Lord Frieza. Father, I will always love you.) 

She looked around the kitchen wondering where to start. (All right Geneavivea. Think. Think real hard.) Suddenly she remembered where everything was as if she lived there for years. 

(Ok. Humans shouldn't eat as much as saiyans so I don't think I should cook as much as I used to.) She cooked a well balanced "human" style breakfast. 

"Come and eat you guys!" she called. Her family walked into the dining room to see a plate of food for each of them. 

They all looked at the table and looked around to see where the rest of the food was. 

"What are you waiting for. I thought you guys were so hungry? Are you afraid of my cooking?" Gen said wondering why they would go near the table. 

"That's all?" Goten said sadly. 

"That's not enough?" she said surprised. 

"No. Mom that can't even feed a regular person. You got super saiyans here!" Goten said flexing proudly. 

"I've got what?" Geneaviv said in disbelief trying to make sure she heard him right.

"Shut up Goten!"

" No, What did he say. Tell me."

"Umm...heh heh...we're kinda like not all human. We're half of an alien race called saiyans." Gohan said nervously. 

Geneaviv's eyes lit up. "You guys are half saiyan?" She looked at them as if they had just given her a new puppy. 

"Yeah except me. I'm full blooded. I figured you probably knew what a saiyan was cause you were with Frieza."

Her eyes lit up even more as she looked at her new husband. She started to dance in place a with a huge grin on her face. They all looked at her wondering what happened to the violent Gen that they encountered a couple times before. 

"Give those plates back. I'm about to make a real breakfast!" She said reaching her hands out for the plates. They handed them over quickly and happily. 

"Thank God I don't have to hide my tail anymore." She said walking into the kitchen. Goku and Gohan looked at each other. It took them a second to realize what she had said, but with everything else that had happened that day that really didn't surprise them. Then for the first time Goku noticed that Gohan was a teenage and started laughing. 

"What dad? Is there something on my face? What??!!" Gohan asked wondering why his dad was laughing so hard at him. 

"You're sooo big and I just realized it." Goku said still laughing.

"Yeah I know. One minute I was 12 the next minute I was 17. And then all this too. New house, new mom, new siblings."

"We'll get to the bottom of this after we eat." 

Geneaviv came back in the room holding two platters. On one was a pile of huge pancakes and on the other was a mountain of sausage. She went back into the kitchen and brought out four more things. Two platters in her hands and 2 pitchers floating behind her. 

The two guys screamed and jumped back as they saw the pitchers floating in mid-air. She looked over at them and smiled as if she didn't even see them. The platters she had in her hands were piled with bacon and biscuits. One pitcher was full of syrup and the other had milk in it. She watch as they gently floated down onto the table. 

The table was covered in food and there was no place to sit anymore. 

"Well maybe I over did it huh?" She said smiling over at the guys still in shock from the floating pitchers. "Now where is it? Oh yeah!" she lifted her hand and the platter in the middle of the table lifted up. 

"Here Gohan. Hold this for a sec." She lowered the dish into Gohan's arms. He was almost tempted to drop it and run but he was still in too much shock to move. 

She opened the table, put in the extension leaf, took the platter put it back on the table and pushed all the other platters on the table back together with touching anything. 

"Yay! I love it when Mommy does that." Anana said clapping at the show her mother just put on. 

"Let's eat!" Goten said happily sitting at the table.

**** 

"Alright Gohan; let's go. Thanks for breakfast Gen. We'll be back and hopefully have some answers." the two began to walk toward the door. 

"Hold it! Where are you going?" Gen asked with her arms folded and tapping her foot. 

"Um...we're going to talk to the guardian of Earth. He should know something about what's going on." Goku said to his wife. 

"I'm going too then. I don't want to sit and wait to find out what's going on. I want to know just as bad as you." she said putting down the dishes she had in her hands. 

"Well I guess after that breakfast I have enough energy to get us there in one go." 

"Ok. Then let's get going." She said looking at him wondering why he wasn't moving. 

"What about the kids?" He asked almost forgetting about them. 

"They can come too. Goten! Anana! Let's go!" She called to the children. They came down ready to go as if they were hoping to go all along. "Well off we go." Gen said smiling. Goku found himself once again staring at her beauty. He smiled right back, half laughing. 

****

"The what?" Goku asked confused. 

"We're in a time warped world. It's something that only happens once every million years or so. You guys are very lucky." Dende said with a smile on his face. He was so excited about it that he didn't even notice the blank stares and frowns he was receiving. 

"How can you say that we're lucky? I've got a wife that hates me and wants to kill me!" Kuririn said looking at the young guardian as if he were crazy. 

"Well you're not the only one who has gone through some changes. I think almost everybody has. If you don't have new people in your life, the people you know may have changed. Like me, I'm older. Everything in this world is here for a reason. You may be having a glimpse of your future or you may be experiencing how your life should or may have been if things were different. This world is here to enlighten you." The young guardian continued to smile at all the new faces. 

He looked over at the young brunette women who was leaning against a pillar with her arms folded. She seemed pretty pissed at the fact that she didn't know where she was or how she got there. 

Then he glanced over to the young blue haired woman who had come with Yamucha. She seemed fascinated with everything around her and was mumbling to herself as if she was making notes for a later time. Then the loud roar of a ship startled everybody. 

"Hey guys!" Bulma waved from the ship. 

"Hey it's Bulma. At least she's still normal." Yamucha said in relief. The shuttle landed and Bulma and Trunks jumped out. 

"Wow, so many new faces. How you guys doing?" Bulma said happily 

"Hi my name's Meliah. I'm Yamucha's wife" The woman held out her hand for a handshake. 

"Nice to meet you." Bulma turned back to the ship. "Hey Vegeta! Wake up and Get out here!" 

Geneaviv's eyes locked on to the ship as Vegeta sleepily stepped out. "Alright woman be quiet alre..." He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the brunette woman now with her full attention on him. 

"Gene...Geneaviv?" he said quietly turning toward her. 

"Vegeta" She whispered to herself and started to run toward him with her usually straight face expression full of teary happiness. He meet her halfway grabbing her and holding her closely. His usually evil look replaced by a not very well hidden look of happiness. A twinge of jealously hit Bulma and Goku as they watched them. 

"I'm not alone." Geneaviv whispered through her tears. 

"No... You're not alone. I'm here with you now." Vegeta pulled her back to look into her beautiful eyes. He hadn't seen her in so long but a day never went by when he did think about her. 

"Hey dad why are you hugging Geneaviv?" Trunks asked tugging at his father's leg. 

"Hi how are you?" Geneaviv bent down to Trunks. 

"I'm fine. Why is everybody actin' so funny?" 

"Oh My God! Gen!" Everyone's attention was now focused on the violet-redhead woman running toward Geneaviv. Geneaviv quickly rose and turned toward the voice and looked incredibly surprised. 

"Ariel!" The two cousins locked together in a long loving embrace. A warm felling came to everyone's heart as they watched the two women hugging. Ariel touched Geneaviv's face just to make sure she was really there. The two hadn't seen each other in so long not even in their own time. 

"Oh Gen, I've missed you so much! After Frieza sent me away I never thought I'd see you again." She hugged her cousin again still crying. She finally stepped back and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. 

"Ahhh, Vegeta!" she screamed and jumped back, finally noticing him. "Why'd you have to be here? Shouldn't you be dead or something?" She snarled at the short man. Bulma was about to step in but decided to leave it alone. She wasn't going to risk her life for Vegeta. 

"What's your story? Let me guess you're the maid. That's all you're good for unless you're a hooker or something." He retorted with a sly smile on his face. 

"Oh please you two don't start. Ariel; what are you doing here?" 

"I live here with my husband. I'm married; crazy huh? And I have two kids; twins! They're all around here somewhere." She whirled around happily and faced the door she came out of. "Hey you guys come on!" 

Out ran two kids; a little girl and a little boy. The little girl had dark green hair and light green eyes and the little boy had the opposite. They both had a soft sand skin color like their mothers. The little girl resembled her mother while the little boy resembled his father. 

"Piccolo! Come on!" All the guys burst into laughter. Just to imagine Piccolo married was hilarious.

The door swung open and out walked the tall Namek. The other guys tried to stop laughing but the sound of stifled laughs still filled the air. Piccolo look around at all the new people. He examined everyone closely trying to figure out if he knew all of them. Then his face began to ball up as he saw Ariel happily walking toward him. He wanted to run but he knew that the guys would just laugh at him more; so he stood there and stared at Ariel evilly hoping to scare her away. 

"Hi honey!" kissing her husband's cheek.

Piccolo blushed furiously. Embarrassment and anger both coursed through him. He wanted to hit something he was so mad and the closest person to him was his wife. His face turned from blushed to evil as he looked down at Ariel who was smiling sweetly at him. His evil smile slowly faded back to an up-turned lip and he walked away slowly. 

"I just thought about something. Since dad was dead and he's here now doesn't that mean that other dead people can come back?" Gohan asked with some worry in his voice.

"Yes they can unfortunately…."

"Shit! So that means somebody like Cell or Freiza could pop up any day now!" Vegeta said furiously.

"We'll just have to train and keep on our toes." said Goku. He looked at Geneaviv who looked happy at the fact that her father may still be alive.


End file.
